1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for three-dimensional input to an information processing device, particularly a multi-way input device for operating the moving direction, etc. of characters in a television game or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 is a sectional view of a conventional multi-way input device. On a substrate 31 there are arranged push-button switches 33 in four directions around a support rod 32. On a top portion 32a of the support rod 32 is mounted an operating lever 34 so as to be tiltable in the four directions in which the push-button switches 33 are arranged. The operating lever 34 has four overhang portions 34a overhanging in the four directions of push-button switches 33.
When the operating lever 34 is tilted about the top portion 32a of the support rod 32, its overhang portion 34a positioned in the inclined direction depresses the push-button switch 33 located in the same direction. In this way it is possible to make input in four directions.
According to the above multi-way input device, however, only a planar operation such as cursor movement can be done by operation in two-axis directions, namely in the right and left direction and the direction perpendicular to the paper surface in FIG. 12, and it has been impossible to make input in three-dimensional directions. There has also been the drawback that the operating portion is difficult to grasp because it is stick-like and that therefore it is difficult to perform a quick operation.